CANCER BIOLOGY: In vitro cell kinetics and growth potential of normal keratinocytes and fibroblasts and of the same cell types from benign and malignant hyperplastic skin disease of hyperplasia are compared. Cellular defects in these cell types, i.e., defect in DNA synthesis, response to hormones, DNA repair, mucopolysaccharide and collagen metabolism are studied. Blood levels of polypeptide hormone, epidermal growth factor, and its role in hyperplastic cutaneous disorders are determined. CARCINOGENESIS: Carcinogenic potential of pharmacologic agents (e.g., mechlorethamine, psoralen-ultraviolet light) is monitored in laboratory animals which have received cutaneous administration of such agents and in patients receiving such agents therapeutically. CANCER THERAPY: Therapeutic control of the lymphoma mycosis fungoides by single agents and combinations thereof is pursued. Agents include topical and systemic drug materials as well as physical agents.